


Impropriety

by RedLights



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Background Relationships, Canon Era, F/M, Family, Fluff, Het, matthew lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLights/pseuds/RedLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*I just want Matthew to be alive, okay?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impropriety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ino).



Little George lay peacefully in his crib, carved wooden stars dangling above him. Nanny, a charming older lady who was the mother of one of the maids, was sleeping in her armchair. The door to the nursery should have been fully closed, but on this rare occasion it had escaped her watchful eye. George's parents passed by on their way to tea, and Matthew paused on noticing that the door was ajar.

"Darling, he's fine with Nanny. Let's go down to tea."

"I know, but just one look won't hurt. I want to see him before we leave for London tonight." Matthew replied, and Mary nodded. She wasn't usually one to disregard a schedule, but that was before George.

The parents peeked through the crack in the door and caught sight of him, sleeping like an angel under the dangling mobile Sybil and Tom had given him. It hung above his sleeping form, the tiny, colorful decorations slightly out of place in the spacious and elegant room. Mary's face, still aglow with youth, softened as she watched. Matthew smiled and leaned down to kiss his wife's raven hair. They were both enthralled by the rise and fall of his small chest, the flutter of his dark eyelashes as he slept.

"I know it's not proper, but can't we ask Nanny to leave him for a moment?" Mary whispered.

"I would, my darling, but they're expecting us downstairs."

Mary tilted her chin up and looked at him. "Matthew..."

He chuckled quietly and pulled her away from the door. "We'll see him as soon as we get back. For now we have more important things to do."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh? What's that?"

"I've just remembered that I'm quite in love with you, and this is the first moment we've had alone in weeks." He stepped closer. With all the guests calling to greet the newest Crawley, they proud parents had hardly had time to take a breath.

"You're being very improper," Mary said (past the point of blushing at her husband's comments by now), "And you'll have me alone on the train soon. It's only a few more hours. Besides, Mama will never forgive us for missing our last tea."

"I'm not that patient, and you seem to be forgetting that I don't care for rules as much as you do." Her husband replied, and pressed his lips to hers.

Yes, tea can wait, Mary thought, as she wrapped her arms around him. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she kissed him and, as always, forgot everything but how happy he made her.

 


End file.
